


Snowflakes

by lesverymiserables



Series: The Usual [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesverymiserables/pseuds/lesverymiserables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan and Courfeyrac spend their first Christmas together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> a little jehanxcourf drabble from the same AU that The Usual takes place in

It was their first Christmas together, and it was snowing.

Courfeyrac woke first, and had hot chocolate made by the time Jehan walked down the stairs, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Merry Christmas!” Courf said, dropping three mini-marshmallows into the drink.

“Merry Christmas,” Jehan replied less enthusiastically, but he accepted the cup anyway.

This year, Christmas wasn't, and couldn't be, a big deal; as college students (and future starving artists) the couple didn't have money to spare on presents or flights home. It wasn't a big deal not to exchange gifts, but Jehan was pretty torn up about not seeing his family. To make matters worse, all their friends had gone home for the holidays. It wasn't that Jean Prouvaire didn't want to be alone with Courfeyrac, he just felt that Christmas was a time to be with all the people you loved.

“What do you want to do today?” Courfeyrac asked, trying to cheer him up.

“We could have a Bring It On marathon.”

“We could... Or we could go skating? Or make snow angels? Or go for a walk?”

“mmm, I wanna watch a movie.” Jehan was clearly not in a good mood, and Courf did his best to be accommodating.

“Okay, we'll watch Bring It On, and then we'll go outside?”

“Maybe.”

“Okay.”

They gathered up the blankets and built a nest on the couch, then queued up Netflix. Jehan sat in Courfeyrac's lap and rested his head on his shoulder.

During the first cheer practice, despite Kirsten Dunst's charisma, Jehan fell asleep. Courfeyrac took the opportunity to practice his french braiding skills. The boys kept ribbons and elastics in the drawers of the coffee table, so everything was in arms reach. Courfeyrac hummed while he braided, and when he got tired of that, whispered poetry in Jean Prouvaire's ear. Finally he woke the boy with Emily Dickinson;

“That I did always love,   
I bring thee proof:   
That till I loved   
I did not love enough.   
  
That I shall love always,   
I offer thee   
That love is life,   
And life hath immortality.   
  
This, dost thou doubt, sweet?   
Then have I   
Nothing to show   
But Calvary.”

Jehan slowly opened his eyes and smiled sweetly. Courf leaned down and pressed their lips together. Jehan twirled his small fingers into Courf's short, dark hair and pulled him closer. Courfeyrac's lips parted and he traced the shape of Jehan's mouth with his tongue. He slowly unravelled himself from his poet's arms, and offered his hand. When Jehan took it, Courfeyrac twirled him, and they headed into the backyard in only their pajamas.

Courfeyrac hadn't thought far enough ahead to plan music, but he knew he wanted to dance, so he wrapped his arms around Jehan's waist and began to sing,

“I was always late,  
You never afraid  
That we could be falling."

Jehan swayed to the drum beats only heard in their heads and jumped in with,

“All our friends would say  
maybe we should wait  
but they can't see what's coming."

Together they sang,

“and to this day  
when everything breaks  
you are the anchor that holds me."

Foreheads pressed together, they looked each other straight in the eye while they kissed. They stopped swaying and lowered themselves to the ground. Courfeyrac rolled to the side and started moving his arms and legs like a maniac. Jehan started laughing as he realized, _Courf was making a snow angel._ Jehan followed suit and soon the boys had made dozens of angels. Jehan packed a bundle of the white stuff and threw it at Courfeyrac's stomach. 

"Hey!" Courf yelled.

Jean Prouvaire stuck out his tongue in response.

The snowball fight quickly evolved into snow wrestling and as Courf was lowering himself onto Jehan the other boy shivered.

"Was that nervous shiver, or a cold shiver?"

"Uh, cold."

“Oh, yeah... Snow. Cold. Well, come on then,” Courfeyrac said, scooping Jehan into his arms.

Jehan giggled as he was carried through the threshold and straight to the bathroom.

A warm shower would melt the snowflakes littering their hair, and thaw any remaining ice around their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a run of shows right now, which is why updates are slow, I'm sorry! I'll get more up on the main plot as soon as I get a chance :) (also you have all been so lovely, thanks so much for reading and commenting)  
> also the song used is My Favourite Book by Stars :)


End file.
